Talk:Death/@comment-20.133.40.13-20151123130850/@comment-25604735-20151123203853
I wouldn't refer to it as 'my' method because it was used well before I started playing the game. If you want to manipulate the drops, you can always make a save before you kill Death. You can even inflict damage on Death and make a save because he will not have detected you in the ambush point. I get a level 3 weapon or armor every 6 or 7 tries. In terms of time, the actual battle takes between 15-40 sec depending on how far the Ricochet Hunters have to go to seek Death. I use the farther Arisen's Refuge Exit because it is easier to avoid detection than with the closer Sparyard. A complete cycle--leave Arisen's Refuge, assume position, take boosters & extinguish the lantern (and perhaps make an optional save that I decline), kill the full-health Death in one go, relight the lantern, collect the drops, and return to Arisen's refuge takes about 2 1/2 minutes. Every so often, I get two level 3 weapons or armors but that is quite rare. IMHO, the best drop is the level 3 Gear. I needed to get about 600 before I was able to purify them into all skill rings mentioned in the wiki and get the high end Master rings as well. Over 400 of them came from Death. IMHO, if you just want lv. 3 weapons and armor its quickest just to make speed runs to the Sanctum. The MA technique is not difficult. There are a couple of things to bear in mind. First, Death is very resistant to stagger and knockdown so I always equip two Barbed Nails to increase stagger and knockdown each by 200. Second, the Ricochet Hunters gain power with each bounce. So, allowing the targeting reticle to target Death works against you. An easy way to get two bounces is to aim at the ground and line up the shot so it will take a billiard style bounce off the wall towards the head or lantern. Like everything else, it takes a bit of practice to perfect. However, you can always revert to a save file that you make before the encounter. There are many reasons to farm Death. It seems like you have settled on a method to get level 3 weapons and armor. If you're happy with it, that's fine. However, for general purpose farming, it is possible to reliably kill a full health Death in one go. I no longer farm Death in the Bloodless Stockade. In fact, I made the Blog video after a long hiatus as you can probably tell by the couple of wrong turns I took in the Bloodless Stockade. Nevertheless, I still had enough confidence in taking Death down that I did not bother to make save files before the four consecutive fights. I don't mean to dissuade you from what you like to do. The point I was making is that conditions are so favorable to the MA in the Bloodless Stockade that you can just go right in & kill a full-health Death in one go without any fancy pomp and circumstance. If you want to kill Death again, exit, reenter, and do it again as many times as you want. I cannot overemphasize the two points I made earlier. Success with MA requires high stagger and knockdown in Hard Mode and it requires a certain proficiency in the aiming of the Ricochet Hunters to get the maximum power out of them.